


Kiss Glass

by ghostedMinds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Mentioned/Implied Drowning, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is stuck in a tank of water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Glass

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags, the ending is open to your choosing and there is mentioned/implied drowning. Enjoy :)  
> also an old fic, like over a year old.

_Don’t worry Sourwolf. I’ll be fine._

He isn’t fine.

The mountain ash is in the base of the tank - where Stiles can’t reach because he’s in the tank. It follows below the thick glass, straight and even down the middle of it - and Derek can’t break the glass because of it. He’s tried, there are chunks of glass missing on the outside of the tank where he had punched but been unable to get through because of the magical barrier.

Derek watches helplessly as his human takes one last gulp of air, and then the air pocket is gone and now Stiles is trapped in a tank of water with no way out.

He looks down and meets Derek’s gaze, a grin splitting across his face. _  
_

_I’ll just go in, ask the hunters to leave, and done. Easy peazy._

It wasn’t easy.

Whiskey eyes aren’t grinning though, they’re terrified. He knows he isn’t going to make it.

A roar fills the empty warehouse where the tank sits and Derek punches the glass again - knuckles bleeding and glittering shards flying - in hopes that now the glass will break, that Stiles will stop being trapped like a firefly in a jar with no holes in the top.

Stiles shakes his head as fast as the water will allow, concern for the wolf on his face, covering his fear. _  
_

_Five minutes’ tops. Don’t hold your breath._

Hours have passed since, only seconds remain, and Allison is too away.

Five long, gangly fingers press against the glass and Derek’s hand immediately goes to the glass to mirror them. His gaze flicks up and locks with Stiles’, hope slowly leaving him. He wishes he could promise Stiles that he’d get him out, but he just can’t.

Stiles gives him a sad smile. He doesn’t blame him. He never has.

He can just barely hear it now, Scott’s car, and if he chose to listen closely, he would hear three heartbeats. Scott, Lydia, and Allison.

A knock on the glass draws his attention back to the drowning human in front of him, forehead pressed against the glass. A finger taps the glass and Derek watches the motion. When it ends his eyes return to Stiles’ face - Stiles’ face which is leaning closer. Having seen the move hundreds of times before, he reacts instinctively and leans forward, lips meeting a cool surface instead of soft lips. But Stiles is returning the kiss on the other side so he lets his eyes slip closed, fingers tightening on the clear plane.

His eyes slowly open as he pulls back a second later, watching Stiles pull back while his eyes flutter open too. Derek can hear the car screech to a stop outside, doors popping open - never closing.

Stiles is looking him in the eyes, hand visibly tightening on the glass within. A wolfish grin begins to pull across his face, blunt human teeth showing, and Derek hears the warehouse door clang open, screams of Stiles to hold on. Derek knows the water is already filling Stiles’ mouth, gliding through any space to be found in his open mouthed grin.

_Fine I will be. Worry not my Sourwolf._

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com)


End file.
